Code Gundam: Double Zero
by RaiZero
Summary: It's been 289 years since the Zero Requiem. It failed and Lelouch Lamperouge must enact the plan he and Aeolia Schenberg thought of. Using Mobile Suits called Gundams, he will lead Celestial Being into the future and bring an end to war.


**Hello everyone! RaiZero is back with the REBOOT of Code Gundam: Double Zero! Just know that chapter two is in the works and that chapter one, this chapter, came out in February 6th of 2012. Chapter two will be coming out soon if complications do not arrive. Thanks for coming here and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Damocles, Mt. Fuji, Japan**

In Japan, a battle was taking place. This fight was the last battle in the Second Pacific War as well as the decisive battle in world history. No matter who won, the world would be under one ruler. The men who were fighting for this position of eternal power were brothers. Despite being half brothers, they treated each other as equals and respected one another. However, they shared the same goal of winning the battle.

Lelouch vi Britannia was on one side. The 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire as well as the Demon King as he was called by the media so far. He had claimed to wanting Britannia to join the U.F.N. but instead, took the Supreme Council hostage and attacked Japan.

Schneizel el Britannia was on the other side. He was the Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and former Prime Minister. He was the White King who was the only man in the world who could match his brothers intelligence and strategies since they were children. He attacked the invading Britannian force led by Lelouch with his F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons, the Black Knights, and his flying super fortress, the Damocles.

With such a fortress, the owner could rule the world. This ship had the capability of launching the deadly F.L.E.I.J.A. anywhere in the world. This weapon, a tactical warhead with the ability to destroy entire cities within seconds was feared everywhere, and it had fallen into Lelouch's hands.

A F.L.E.I.J.A. was fired off into the sky, destroying many forces on both sides, both Britannian and Japanese. After the massive violet orb of energy retreated back into it's point of origin, the Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia issued his victory speech over every radio and visual channel across the globe in all locations. Anyone with access to a visual or audio feed was going to here his speech.

On screens everywhere, people could see him standing over a map of the world with Schneizel in the background as his prisoner as well as other commanding officers of the Damocles.

"Attention entire world! Here my proclamation! I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler!" He stated. He took a quick breath and continued.

"Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am now in possession of both the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons. And even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward. The world belongs to me."

This revelation of his victory shocked many across the globe as well as his threat of using the F.L.E.I.J.A. on anyone anywhere. With one swift move of his arm, Lelouch pointed his index finger at the camera and stated, "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects, obey me world!" His arm flew to the right as the floor he stood on switched colors for added dramatic effect.

Outside in the battle and around the globe, any who supported Emperor Lelouch chanted, "All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"

* * *

**2 Months Later...**

**Tokyo, Japan**

A military convoy was traveling down the street. It was carrying the leaders of the Black Knights, the central core as well as Prince Schniezel and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. They were all in chains, the Black Knights in prisoner uniforms and were strapped to metal panels, ready to be shot to death.

Protecting the convoy were three Vincent Ward knightmare frames, blue colored mass production versions of the Vincent which was a prototype for mass production based on the Lancelot. They went along the street which was closed from their starting point till their destination, the execution grounds. Along with the convoy was Jeremiah Gottwald, General of the Britannian Army as well as Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia who was smiling at his glory and victory over the world.

Suddenly, the convoy came to a halt, with the pilot of the lead Vincent asking, "What is that?" His shoulder mounted factsphere sensors activated as his radar scanned the area before the convoy. Standing in the middle of the street, several meters away, was the caped and masked symbol who was once believed dead. It was Zero.

The prisoners of the convoy looked forward after feeling the sudden stop and they were shocked beyond belief. Their former leader was standing right there. The person Zero used to be Lelouch vi Britannia, until he was unmasked by the Black Knights and was betrayed. Now that Zero was standing there, they were surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Zero?" Tamaki asked.

"Zero?" Nunnally stated confused as well.

"That's him? But Lelouch is over there!" Kallen said aloud. She turned her head to see Lelouch as shocked as they were. However, Kallen knew Lelouch enough to know he was faking. He was a natural at faking vocal tones and facial expressions.

"Is that it? Is that what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do?" Kallen said as she turned her gaze towards Zero again.

He sprinted forward, dodging the incoming bullets that came from the Vincents in a zig zag pattern and he hopped up and over the lead Vincent and continued onwards toward his target. The knightmares turned around to continue blasting, but were ordered to cease fire by General Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Cease fire! I'll handle this interloper!" Jeremiah yelled as he ran forward, his golden forearm blade out ready to fight. However, Zero was much to quick and was able to jump over Jeremiah and continue on. The masked man jumped over Schneizel, Nunnally, and finally ended up before the 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King.

"Impudent fool!" Lelouch yelled taking out his pistol to shoot Zero. This weapon was sliced away by Zero's sword and he pulled back, aiming at the Emperor's abdomen and pushed forward. The Emperor smiled a quick second before death, recalling the events that happened one month ago when he and the Knight of Zero allied and formed this plan.

* * *

**1 Month Ago...**

The two men were standing in a chapel, alone in the darkness, the only light was above them as the Emperor spoke with his Knight and best friend. "Suzaku, you must kill me. You must promise."

"Are you going through with this? No matter what?" The brown haired knight asked.

"As planned. The hatred of the whole world is now directly upon me. And now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred." The Emperor pulled out the mask of Zero from behind his back and handed it over to Suzaku. The Knight of Zero only looked down at the mask of a person and symbol he once hated.

"The legend of Zero isn't dead. It lives on in the hearts of the Black Knights. Schniezel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather, not for an exchange of force, but for an exchange of dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future."

Suzaku put his hands out and took the mask. He looked deep into the blue orb and said, "And that."

"Yes."

"Is the Zero Requiem. We both realized it back in C's World. We knew how humanity was longing for the future."

"Hehehe, hey Suzaku. The Geass Power is sort of like a wish don't you think?" Lelouch asked smiling.

"Huh?"

"It's a request to someone to give you the power you to achieve something you can't on your own."

"A wish? No."

"Yes. And I will grant a wish called Geass to all the people of the world. For the future of all humanity."

* * *

The world watched slowly as Zero's blade inched closer and closer to the body of Lelouch vi Britannia. Those who cared for him stared on screaming, "No!" or "Lelouch!"

One other, was praying for him. Something she hadn't done in such a long time.

"Lelouch. The price you'll pay for using your Geass isn't the only one." C.C. said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Lelouch's mind was filled with many thoughts, but it all came down to one thing. "Suzaku, you're going to be a hero now. The messiah who saved the world from Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. The enemy of the world. As Zero."

With that the golden tipped sword entered Lelouch's body and exited out the back, blood spewing out on both ends. It slowly trickled down out of his wounds and he gasped for air. The Emperor had some final words to say to his friend Zero, who was Suzaku beneath. He leaned his head onto his friends shoulder and said, " The punishment for what you've done shall be this then. You will live on, always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of life for the benefit of the world. As Zero, for eternity."

"This Geass. I do solemnly accept." Zero pulled back on the sword's handle, the blade leaving the Emperor's body and he stepped to the side, allowing Lelouch to fall down onto the ramp sliding down next to his younger sister Nunnally who just witnessed the planned assassination of her older brother.

She looked at him. His face was filled with sorrow and regret. "Lelouch?"

She turned her gaze down to his hand and saw something she didn't expect. She saw the memories and thoughts of Lelouch's life and the Zero Requiem. She understood. "You mean, everything you've done, until now." She grasped his hand with both of hers and held him tight. "Oh big brother, I love you!"

"Yes...I...I destroyed the world...and I create it...anew." With these dying words, Lelouch closed his eyes and slipped into the hands of death...

* * *

**289 Years Later...**

**2307 a.t.b.**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Lelouch's eyes opened from his slumber. He sat up in his bed and looked around. He sighed and rubbed his violet eyes and got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. At the top of the dresser was a mirror with many pictures surrounding the outer edge. Pictures of old friends and family. In the upper left corner was Rivalz Cardemonde, and going clockwise from there it went on to Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, Shirley Fennette, Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Kouzuki, Rai Sumeragi, Euphemia li Britannia, and finally with Nunnally vi Britannia.

These people severely affected his life and without them, he wouldn't be in his current position. He looked at the top of the drawer and say laying there was a single file. He opened it and saw one piece of paper stating the current status of his Post-Requiem Plan.

"I see. It's ready to be enacted. Very well then. I guess it's time we made the world aware of our presence." Lelouch thought as he walked to his closet. Sitting on hangars was his current outfit. A black shirt one one hangar, black pants on another, socks and briefs on one hangar, and on the floor below was a single pair of black shoes. He got his clothes ready and put them on after taking a quick 5 minute shower.

He checked the time and saw he had less than a day left to prepare his machine as well as his accomplice. He looked atop his dresser and saw his cellphone and he quickly got a hold of it, dialed a number and attached it to his ear like an earpiece.

After a bit of ringing, the call was answered. "I didn't expect you to be up so soon." the female voice said.

"I had to ensure the preparations were complete. Now, meet me at Mt. Fuji by midnight. We're going launch the operation tomorrow in the morning. Meaning I have to be prepared." Lelouch replied as he exited his home, locking his apartment complex and heading off towards the elevator.

"So you're going through with this? The world is perfectly fine the way it is now. You're actions will only spark military action." the woman said.

"I know that. But the world we know today isn't the same as it was years ago C.C. I have to ensure it goes back to normal as well as recruit some people from the Order." Lelouch said as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside.

"Very true. You already know you have my full support as you did back then. After all we're accomplices." C.C. said.

"Of course. In order for the peaceful world we desired to become a reality once more, we have to do this. I'll see you later then C.C. And thank you for everything you've done until now." Lelouch said before hanging up. The elevator came to a halt and the massive garage was waiting for him. Lelouch took only a couple of steps before finding his obsidian colored sports car, the Mirage. He entered his vehicle and drove off onto the open road, headed for Mt. Fuji.

"For Nunnally, Euphie, Suzaku, Rai, C.C., and for Kallen, I will make this happen. For everyone I've ever known up until now, we will accomplish this mission."

* * *

**6 Years Ago...**

**2301 a.t.b.**

**Republic of Krugis**

"This battle is a holy war in the name of god." These words along with other select sentences have been broadcasting all over the radios of child soldiers in this war torn nation. Smoke and fire filled the reddened sky as the battle went on. Mobile Suits known as the MSER-04 Anf's which were Azadistan Mobile Suits. These machines were tan in color and had a very odd shape in comparison to more modern Mobile Suits. The only weapons they had were a machine turret located under the "head" of the robot as well as arm mounted cannons.

Despite the low efficiency of these weapons in comparison to the more modern mechas, it did it's role very well destroying the enemy soldiers. The Kurds were resisting the attack, despite knowing that they were greatly outnumbered and outmatched in firepower. But the people who were resisting were child soldiers of the KPSA, a guerrilla organization meant to fight back against the invading Kingdom of Azadistan.

"We must not submit to the infidels." the radio continued with these words of resistance and religion against the incoming enemy.

The sounds of war continued to echo through the sky as a young boy with dark brown hair and red eyes panted. He was hiding behind a wall and was catching his breath. He along with many others were sent into battle. He had dodged death many times before this battle, but today he was either extremely lucky or extremely skilled.

The young boy ran from his hiding spot and started to shoot upon the incoming enemy mobile suits. As he ran, a missile exploded behind him, the shock wave sending the child soldier forward by ten feet. He rolled over at least thrice, but he was quick to recover. He grabbed hold of his rifle and ran away from the mobile suit that shot at his previous position.

He found another place to catch his breath and he listened to the radio strapped to his side. The words of God and Holy War angered him. "In this world, there is no God." he thought. Then the sound of a turret whirring up sent him into action as he ducked his head. Bullets sped above him, hitting areas where he once rested. Quickly, he ran away from hit compromised spot.

"In this world, there is no God!" he thought as he ran forward. The boy's eyes darted from side to side and his breathing picked up at a faster pace. He turned a corner and found himself at a dead end. The boy turned around to see an Anf cornering him, aiming it's turret straight at him. Death had finally caught up with him.

But something happened. Something unexpected. Death was scared off by a beam of light. A purple beam destroyed the Anf. All around the boy, the lights showered the battlefield, destroying the Anf's with no effort at all. The child soldier looked around as his enemy was destroyed in seconds when he and his force couldn't do it in hours. The boy looked up at the source of these lights and saw a white and green light.

His eyes widened at the sight. He looked on and saw it was a machine. It turned around and he quickly recognized it to be a mobile suit. This machine was flying elegantly in the air with this light behind it, like angelic wings.

* * *

**6 Years Later...**

**2307 a.t.b.**

**A.E.U.**

Multiple mini gun turrets were placed around a testing ground facility. The A.E.U., short for the Advanced European Union was displaying it's latest state of the art mobile suit, the turquoise colored AEU-09 AEU Enact. This machine was the first solar powered mobile suit of the A.E.U. It's design is much more sleek than the previous model, the AEU-05 AEU Hellion as well as much more advanced. It's head consists of a black face mask, with this test model having two horns sticking out the top at a diagonal angle with one horn pointing up. It also has 4 wings instead of two, a linear rifle as well as a defense rod attached to the left arm along the elbow.

This machine proved it's effectiveness by destroying the mini gun turrets that shot at it as well as the numerous balloon targets spread around the field. It's accuracy and mobility impressed the numerous spectators watching from afar. They were amazed at its agility, which was proven by the countless tricks and flips that the pilot was doing in this new model.

Within the crowd watching, was a bespectacled man with brown hair tied into a pony tail in the back. He was wearing a white suit with a light purple tie and black shirt along with it. He was here to see the capabilities of this new weapon. To see if it could compete with the model of his own nation. "So this is the Enact. The first AEU mobile suit that runs on solar energy."

A man walked up to the man's side and said, "The development of the AEU's Orbital Elevator is definitely lagging. They probably want to make up for that by making their mobile suits state of the art." This man was wearing a suit as well, dark blue coat, a blue shirt as well as a gray tie. His facial features were curly blond hair and light brown eyes.

The sitting man quickly recognized this person. "Well look at this. Should the Ace of MSWAD be showing his face here?" he asked.

"Of course I shouldn't be here." the blonde man replied sitting down next to his companion.

"You know the AEU has some nerve alright. Announcing their new model at the same time as Human Reform League's Tenth Anniversary Ceremony."

"So what do you think of this machine anyway?" the blonde man asked.

"To be perfectly honest, it's just a knockoff of our Flag model. Only the exterior design is original." the brown haired man answered.

"YOU THERE!"

"Hmm?"

"I can here you! What did you just say? Well come on!" The pilot of the Enact had managed to overhear their conversation and was angered by their words. He landed his mobile suit and opened the cockpit in order to trash talk with the bystanders.

"Well at least it has good sound pickup." the blonde man stated, amusing his friend.

"I guess so."

Up above the testing arena, near the orbital elevator something was falling. It wasn't debris, nor a meteorite of any kind. It was a mobile suit, which surprisingly wasn't being picked up on the radar of the AEU forces down below. Inside of this unknown machine was a young pilot, dressed in a blue pilot's suit. "GN-001 Exia has target location in sight. Cease GN particle dispersal upon arrival at target." His HUD zoomed in on the Enact on the ground confirming the presence of the target. "Target confirmed. Commencing first phase on schedule."

The blue and white mobile suit continued it's dive downward. It was caught on camera by the officials of the AEU base and they quickly notified the pilot of the AEU Enact. "What? An unknown? Why now of all times?" He quickly entered his mobile suit to prepare for combat. The crowd of spectators were watching, believing it to be another AEU model, however, the blonde ace knew it was something else.

The blue and white colored mobile suit landed on the ground and turned to face the Enact. The pilot inside of the experimental AEU mobile suit started to ask questions. "Who the hell are you? Are you with the Union? The HRL? Well either way you're a party crasher and you weren't invited! And now you're going to pay the price! Do you have any idea who you're messing with here? I'm Patrick Colasour of the AEU and I've never lost a mock battle, because I'm just that special!"

His machine quickly brought out it's Sonic Blade, the high frequency sound deafening all of the present spectators. The Enact sped forward, blade drawn, ready to destroy the unknown enemy."Exia, ready for target elimination." The Exia mobile suit quickly brought out it's right arm mounted GN Blade and sliced the hand off of the Enact, the one holding the Sonic Blade.

This shocked the audience and especially Patrick. He was angered, deciding to continue fighting. He shot off his Linear Rifle, but the Exia dodged the shot with quick and swift rotation and it cut off the left arm of the Enact with it's purple colored blade that it brought out. With one more slice it cut off the right arm of the AEU mobile suit. The prototype machine fell backwards, unable to continue battle. The Exia returned all of it's machine back to their original positions.

The blonde haired man in the crowd quickly took someone's binoculars, saying "Excuse me." as if it mattered and he looked at the head of the unknown machine. Engraved onto the area above the V shaped area, was the word, "Gundam."

"Gundam. So is that the name of that thing or what?"

Inside of the Gundam, the pilot stated, "Exia, first phase complete. Now proceeding to second phase." On the back of the Exia, the cone shaped mechanism started to spin and the light that was previously seen had reappeared. It took flight and left the scene.

"That machine is incredible. But what was it purpose here? Was it meant to hamper the military build up of the AEU or was it a warning? Whatever the case may be, the AEU isn't going to take this lying down." the blonde ace said. On the airfield, multiple AEU-05 Hellions took flight and chased the escaping Gundam Exia.

* * *

**Bridge, Ptolemaios**

"Ptolemy density, maintaining mission mode. Exia has passed the scheduled operation time for the first phase. It is now entering the second phase." a girl with light brown hair and golden eyes by the name of Christina Sierra said to her fellow crew members in the bridge. Sitting at the controls of the ship, a man with spiked black hair and black eyes said, "I wonder how Setsuna is faring so far. I know Veda and _The Boss_ picked him, but even so." This man, Lasse Aeon was very curious as to why someone as young as Setsuna was a Gundam Meister.

"Well if he isn't doing good then that marks the end of Celestial Being now doesn't it?" said the other man, Lichtendahl Tsery, who had slightly curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's enough idle chatter you two. It's almost time to commence the third phase." Christina said.

The door to the bridge slid open and in came an older woman with very curly brown hair, named Sumeragi Lee Noriega said, "I don't know why you have to be so uptight, after all this is Celestial Beings debut. Let's do it with flare."

"Hey! Are you drinking!" Christina asked.

"Did I hear that right?" Lichty asked.

"Well why not? I'm just in charge of planning the missions. The rest is up to you guys." she took a long chug from her bottle and after capping her bottle she said, "Well the _Boss_ never said I couldn't do so."

On the catapult deck, a plane type mobile suit was being loaded and prepared for takeoff. Inside of the orange and white machine was a green haired man with his right eye covered and his left grey eye allowed to see. "A real battle Hallelujah, just what you wanted. I however, find this depressing." he said.

"Kyrios on catapult deck. Increasing linear catapult voltage from 220 to 540. Kyrios stabilized with linear field. Launch preparations complete. Transferring timing control to Kyrios."

"Roger, I have control. Kyrios, now commencing operation." The orange and white colored machine took flight and continued onto it's part of the mission.

* * *

**AEU Orbital Elevator**

The GN-001 Exia was commencing phase 2 of the mission. At least 2 squadrons of AEU-05 Hellions were chasing it through the air. They were firing on the enemy mobile suit, but were trying their best not to hit the orbital elevator. Even if the AEU pilots got a lock on the Gundam Exia, it would dodge by simply moving to the left or right. The Exia returned fire upon it's attackers by shooting off it's own beam weaponry.

The Exia's radar went off and the pilot, Setsuna F. Seiei zoomed in on the Orbital Elevator. Taking off from the tall structure, more Hellions were coming. "As _he_ said. More mobile suits are hidden within the pillar." The Exia was quickly getting surrounded.

Down below on the ground, another mobile suit similar to the Exia, was laying on the ground, a sniper rifle type weapon in it's possession. Inside of the cockpit, a small orange colored spherical robot said, "Lockon reinforcements approaching! Reinforcements approaching!"

The long brown haired man with azure eyes smiled and said, "I see. It seems our buddy Setsuna is having some trouble. How about we give him a hand! Gundam Dynames and Lockon Stratos ready to fire!" From the ceiling of his cockpit, a mechanism came down which appeared to be the controls of the sniper rifle. He took aim upon the enemy Hellions and opened fire, not missing a single target.

Up above, the Hellions were destroyed, falling out of the sky and Setsuna knew immediately who it was. "It's Lockon." Once a majority of the Hellions were destroyed, the Exia sped towards his enemies and sliced them into halves, destroying them with ease.

"And so the second phase is now complete."

* * *

**Human Reform League Orbital Elevator**

Inside of the Orbital Elevator, a party was being held to commemorate the 10th Anniversary of the Orbital Elevator's completion. "It seems that those with rank intend on surviving rather than saving others." a black haired man said. He was wearing a black suit, with golden lining all over as well as a white ascot around his neck as if he were royalty.

"It seems so. Well let's just wait and see how everything turns out Mister L." said a young green haired woman. She had her right arm wrapped around the older mans left arm and she watched the vastness of space as they awaited for the 'entertainment'.

Off in space, a squadron of HRL MSJ-06II-E Tierian Space Types flew after a group of terrorist Hellions. They were chasing the enemy hoping to destroy them before any damage could be done to the Orbital Elevator. However, these invading terrorists were hiding behind the orbital rings, meaning that any false move could disable the entire pillar.

As the Tierians chased after the Hellions, the terrorists fired off three missiles at the orbital elevator. At their heading and speed, there was no way anyone or anything could intercept in time. Except for a Gundam. The missiles were destroyed before impact, sending a small shock wave throughout the pillar, which was felt in the area where the party was being held.

"It seems Allelujah Haptism has arrived." the black haired and violet eyed man said to his younger friend. "The Gundam Kyrios. Perfect for someone like him." the young woman said.

The orange and white Gundam flew through the incoming rounds of the enemy machines. He quickly destroyed them with ease. However, one managed to get away and was headed towards the Orbital Elevator. "A suicide attack? These terrorists are all the same. Tieria! It's your turn." Allelujah said.

The Hellion flew towards the pillar at full speed, but something came in it's path. A big mobile suit, black and white in color, had appeared and it had what appeared to be a cannon in it's hands. Inside of the machine, a man inside of a purple and white uniform said, "Virture, ready to destroy target." The Gundam Virtue aimed it's cannon at the incoming Hellion, charged up it's weapon by attaching it to the chest of the Virtue and fired off a long powerful beam of energy.

Once the Hellion exploded, the Virtue withdrew it's weapon, "Third phase confirmed complete." Inside of the Orbital Elevator, the dark haired male smiled and he decided it was time to leave. "I don't know about you Miss Wang Liu Mei, but I'll be taking my leave. Send my regards to the Meisters. Let them know I'll be arriving soon."

"Very well then, Master Zero."

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"This is JNN News. Early this morning around daybreak Japan time, the Human Reform League's High Orbital Station, Heaven's Pillar, was attacked by what appears to be a terrorist organization. This incident was intervened by an unknown force with it's own mobile suits. It's not clear who they are, but they have claimed responsibility and have sent JNN News a video. Here it is for you to watch, uncut and unedited."

On the monitors of cell phones, television, mall monitors, and everywhere else around the globe, a video of a man sitting in a chair was broadcast. He appeared old in age and he had a cane in his hand. He opened his mouth and began speaking to the world. "I would like to address this statement to all human beings born and raised on planet Earth. We call ourselves Celestial Being. We are a private armed, organization in possession of the mobile weapon, Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities are to eliminate any and all acts of war conflict from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or our personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all. To rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment, I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, or energy. No matter what the reason may be, if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization, or corporation that promotes war, will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves, Celestial Being. We are an armed organization established to eliminate all acts of war from this world."

This speech continued throughout the globe everywhere. Even people who were fast asleep heard of it.

In the Pacific on an uncharted island, the Dynames and Exia were being stored and their pilots were conversing. "We just picked a fight with the entire world. Do you know what that means Setsuna?"

"Yeah, I know. I know because we're the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being."

* * *

**How was it? It took me some time, but I thought I did well. Please let me know you thoughts on this reboot as well as my reformed style of writing!**


End file.
